The Oath
by light blue
Summary: Squall and Rinoa, on the Ragnarok before it landed and after the beautiful "Eyes On Me" played. (finished & updated)


Hey everyone.  Just updated this story, nothing big.  It needed it.  Enjoy. ^_^  
_______  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_I don't know what to do..  
  
This is just another crossroad in my life.  
  
But for the first time, I don't know which way to go.  
  
I've come this far, because I've... fallen for you.  
  
  
.......Rinoa.....  
  
  
Now... am I just supposed to let you go...?  
_  
  
  
  
They were very close to home now. A beautiful sight the moon was, especially being this close. The Rangnarok's engine was like a soothing lullaby, making the two calm and tranquil.. for now. With comforting arms, Squall cradled Rinoa, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. The girl in light blue couldn't help but to be curled up with her arms wrapped around her legs, burying her wet face within the feathers of the SeeD's jacket. Her watery eyes were closed, and she sniffled here and there in response to her crying. Now being a sorceress, Rinoa was afraid. Afraid of being feared and hated by people. Afraid that Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine were angry at her for releasing Adel's seal. Afraid of her newfound powers.  
  
Esthar would be there to take her away as soon as they landed, or so she and Squall discovered from the man on the transmission. She was glad that Squall shut that damn thing off because she couldn't stand to hear it anymore. But when Squall got up, came over to her, kissed her hand and held her in his arms, she felt so safe. Although she was too upset to notice that he was actually comforting her, the girl shivered in his arms slightly, afraid of what the future had in store for her.  
  
  
  
For the first time in his life, Squall didn't know what to do. The more he thought about the whole situation, the closer they got to home.  
  


  
And Squall was the _king_ of thinking.  
  


  
But this time he couldn't concentrate on his thoughts. A beautiful girl was in his arms and he was the only one there for her to go to right now. His heart was beating fast. But for what? Anger for the Sorceress Ultimecia bitch that put this burden on Rinoa? Confusion of his thoughts? The time that was running out, giving him even less time to get his thoughts straight?  Or…  
  


  
_Rinoa._

  
The SeeD's grayish-blue eyes stared out the window at that moon that was getting smaller by the minute; having his left arm wrapped around Rinoa's back and his right hand rested on her head that was gently placed on his shoulder, running his gloved fingers through her hair now and then. They were both helpless.  
  
  
  
  


"........."  
  


".....Squall?"  
  


"....Yeah..?"  
  


"Thank you."  
  


"........I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. ...You did a lot."  
  


"........."  
  
  
  
  
The ship began to shake violently as it entered the Earth's atmosphere, forcing the Lion and the Angel to hold onto each other a little more tightly. Squall closed his eyes as he frowned a little, trying to ignore all of the shaking, and let his gloved hand travel down from Rinoa's hair to wrap his arm around her shoulders. After a few seconds, he slowly lowered his head toward hers, a few strands of his light brown hair falling over his closed eyes as he did so, as if holding her in a protective sort of way. Rinoa frowned sadly and squinted her moist eyes to a close, taking hold of Squall's jacket and clutching it in her palms. This was it... time was up. They were home.  
  


  
After a few minutes, the shaking stopped, and it didn't take long for the ship to land in Esthar. Upon landing, Squall slowly released his hold on Rinoa, leaning back a bit as he kept his head down. His eyes fluttered open after a few seconds to stare at the floor, staying in his kneeled position. It was quiet.  
  


  
Rinoa opened her eyes slowly from being released and laid her arms out on the arm-rests of the chair, letting her feet fall to the floor as she pushed herself to stand slowly. She raised her hands, pushing her dark hair behind her small shoulders and closed her eyes. Soon her right hand rose to take hold of her necklace that held Squall's precious Griever ring and her own.  
  


  
The rings that levitated in front of her very own eyes when she was drifting endlessly within the darkness and loneliness of space.  
  
The rings that clanked together, waking her up, and giving her hope to stay alive.  
  
The rings that reminded her of Squall.....  
  


  
Rinoa lowered her head, gently shutting her eyes after seeing Esthar residents there to take her away from the window. She tried to build up the courage from within herself to walk off the ship. She would be sealed, just like Adel was, so she wouldn't harm anyone. Her life would end here--  
  
  
  


"......I won't let them hurt you."  
  
  
  
The girl was slightly startled from hearing Squall's voice and turned to him as she dropped her hand from the rings on her necklace. Her mouth opened a little, looking at him with worn-out, sad eyes. He was standing now, having a desperate look on his face as if he wanted to hold her again. There was a silence between them for a moment, but to them the moment felt like an hour. Rinoa nodded a couple of times, not knowing how to respond.  
  
  
  


"...Come on," Rinoa spoke out softly, walking towards the platform that raised them to the control room. She stepped onto it, keeping her back facing Squall and let her head drop a little. "I don't want them to think I've taken you hostage..."  
  
  
  
Squall watched Rinoa, looking to those impressed white wings on the back of her light blue duster.  _An Angel........  
  
_

  
Although he didn't breathe a word, he obeyed her. He walked over to her and stood closely next to her on the platform. The platform lowered them down to the next level. Squall hesitated and stepped off the platform, slowly making his way to the exit of the legendary ship.  
  


  
Rinoa followed him closely, feeling her heartbeat quicken, as they got closer to the exit. Although she was scared, she knew Squall was there to protect her if things got rough. The girl in light blue looked up at the back of Squall as they walked, realizing how much he opened up to her since they met. She smiled a little, taking in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She wanted to say something about it, but now was not the time. Her little smile slowly faded as they both stopped at the door that lead to the exit. Silence.  
  


  
Squall turned his head and placed his eyes on her. Rinoa looked right back at him and frowned sadly, nodding her head as she lowered it, as if telling him it was alright to open the door. The SeeD frowned as well, raising a gloved hand that felt like slow motion to the button that opened the door, applying a little pressure to it. On command, the door slid open and the sunlight poured upon them, making them glow. Rinoa squinted her eyes a bit from it, adjusting them to the light.  
  


  
The Lion looked at her for a few seconds longer before turning towards the open door and stepping outside. The Angel watched the Lion, but soon followed.  
  


  
Both unaware of what Fate has in store for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Fithos Lusec Vecos Vinosec_


End file.
